


The One With Students

by thestanceyg



Series: April Challenge Redux [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: Holiday: School Librarian DayRequest: And robots please (A/N: I did not get them in there quite like I wanted to. Sorry.)Self selected prompt: we’re both high school teachers and my students ship us but I won’t let them tell you





	The One With Students

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitriona_3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/gifts).



Darcy Lewis loved her job. For the most part. She had been  a school librarian for three years, and for the entirety of those three years she had harbored a crush on the history teacher, Phil Coulson. She loved his dry sense of humor, the way he genuinely cared about every student, and, of course, how well he filled out a suit. Phil Coulson on a Friday after school with his jacket off and his sleeves rolled up while sipping a beer? Yeah, definitely something Darcy would never tire of admiring.

To most people, Darcy and Phil were just friends. They served on several committees together and were often seen going in and out of the same meetings. Sometimes they brought each other coffee. They joked that they made really good “work spouses,” and, truly, Darcy wouldn’t change any of that ever. She loved being friends with Phil, and she made sure to tamp down any feelings she had toward the man because she’d rather not make things awkward by making him turn her down.

While Darcy was fairly certain none of her colleagues had any idea that she had it bad for Coulson, the students were another story. Their school was on the smaller side, so the kids Coulson had for Quiz Bowl had some overlap with the kids Darcy had for the play. The kids Phil set up to mentor elementary kids were the same kids Darcy had for Student Council (and, in some cases, some kids were all four of those groups). So she shouldn’t have been surprised when, toward the end of rehearsal for the Spring play, one of the kids had asked, “Miss Lewis? Is Mr. Coulson giving you a ride home?”

“Err, no? Why?” she sputtered, taken off guard by the question.

“Well he does sometimes, right?” Louise asked.

“Oh, that. Yeah, that was when my car was in the shop. It’s fixed now.”

“That’s such a shame,” Shawna piped in. “You guys were seriously cute together walking out.”

“What?” she asked, a knot forming in her stomach.

“Yeah, I totally ship it,” Louise said as several others chimed in with, “me too.”

“We’re just friends,” she rushed in, trying to cut off that train of thought.

She was surprised to hear quiet Teddy sigh, “But you’d be so cute together.”

“I’m not really…”

“C’mon Miss,” Louise cut her off. “You’re single. He’s single. I don’t see what the problem is.”

“How did you know…?”

“I asked,” Teddy said. “He seemed a little thrown off, but he answered.”

“We can help, you know,” Blayne said as she realized that now her entire cast had crowded close to her and were looking at her excitedly.

“You have so much better stuff to do than try and get your teachers to hook up,” she said, trying to play it off as a joke.

“Eh,” Shawna shrugged, “Is it wrong to wait to help our favorites be happy?”

“Have you…have you talked to him about this at all?” she asked before she could stop herself.

“Ohhhhh,” Lousie crowed, “sounds like someone might be interested.”

“I didn’t say that,” she quickly deflected. “I’m just wondering how ridiculous this has already gotten.”

“Since you think it’s so ridiculous, I guess we don’t need to tell you how the rest of our conversation with Mr. Coulson went,” Teddy said, much more sassily than she had ever heard him before.

“That’s fine with me,” she said, even though she was now desperate to know more. “We need to get back to rehearsal anyway. Let’s set for scene 3.” Everyone got up to prep for the scene, but she couldn’t help but continue to wonder just what else the kids had said to Phil. That night when rehearsal got out, Phil happened to be leaving too, and they chatted as they walked to their vehicles. When a car full of her actors drove by them, honking their horn, she was grateful for the darkness so he couldn’t see the flush that covered her face.

*** 

“Miss Lewis, Miss Lewis, Miss Lewis!” Shawna yelled, running up to her. “Are you busy this weekend?”

“Why are you asking?” Darcy asked, amused.

“Because Mr. Thorton got sick and can’t work the robotics scrimmage.”

“Oh. I don’t know much about robots…”

“That’s fine. We need an announcer.”

“Okay. Sure. Yeah, I can do that.”

“Awesome! Be here at 9 AM Saturday!”

“You too?” A voice tickled her ear.

“Too?’ she asked, turning to Phil.

“Apparently Thorton’s not the only one who’s ‘sick’ this weekend.”

“Oh?”

“So is Miss Foster. Though, funny thing, I asked her about it, and she said the kids never asked her to begin with. I bet if we ask Thorton…”

“But….why?”

“I think, Miss Lewis, we are being set up.”

“Set up?”

“I think these kids are more astute than some of our colleagues might think.”

“More astute?”

“You usually are much quicker than this, Miss Lewis. Why the repeating game?”

“I just...what do you think it is they’ve noticed?” She was positive her face must be very red.

He was also starting to become a bit pink at the tips of his ears.”I think…” he cleared his throat. “I think, Miss Lewis, that they’ve noticed how I look at you.”

“How you look at me?” she whispered.

“There you are, repeating again.”

“It’s just, I, uh...would have thought it would be the other way around.”

“The other way around?”

“Now who’s the one repeating?”

His lips quirked up. “Miss Lewis-”

“-Darcy-”

“-Darcy, would you like to get breakfast with me before the robotics scrimmage on Saturday?”

“Only if you will grab dinner with me after.”

“It’s a date.”

“It is, isn’t it?” she said with a smile.

Suddenly there was clapping and whistling filling the hallway. “Finally!” Louise yelled. 

“Don’t you guys have somewhere to be?” Coulson yelled cheerfully down the hallway.

“Yeah, play practice,” Teddy snarked, “but the theater’s locked and Miss Lewis has the key.”


End file.
